Encuéntrame
by paolamendoza
Summary: Entré, sin más, en sus garras. Caí sin saber qué había hecho mal, o si había hecho algo malo que mereciera tal castigo. Entre más avanzaba, más me decía a mí misma que no había escapatoria. Estaba sumergida en sus entrañas sin saber si algún día iba a digerirme.


**¡No, por favor!**

No podía dejar de gemir. El peso de Ken caía sobre mí, presionándose al mover contra mi pelvis, haciéndome ver estrellas. Me sujeté a un cojín que fue a dar al piso y al hallarme con los oscuros ojos encendidos de él, lo atraje hacia mí besándolo apasionadamente.

Nos sacudimos en un delicioso orgasmo y él permaneció con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro derecho, respirando agitado. Sudábamos posiblemente por todo el tiempo que estuvimos sin pisar el gimnasio ese año.

Al incorporarse volvió a besarme.

— Te quiero, Kari —susurró cerca de mis labios. Inevitablemente sonreí como idiota.

— Yo también te quiero, Ken.

El cuarto se sacudió bruscamente y la luz se apagó, quedando en oscuridad.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Kari! —la voz de mi madre trajo de vuelta la iluminación y al abrir los ojos me di cuenta que me había quedado dormida sobre la mesa del comedor, intentando terminar una tarea de comunicación— Vete a la cama, ya es tarde —asentí simplemente, soltando un largo bostezo.

— ¿Qué hora es?

— Pasa de medianoche. Ve a dormir —mi madre, quien tenía marcas de la almohada pegada a la mejilla, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Subió, nuevamente, apagando la luz de las escaleras tras ella.

Miré la laptop y las escasas tres páginas que había escrito de un ensayo que nos pidieron, aunque con eso bastaba para cumplir con la tarea, mi rol como perfeccionista quiso hacer más, pero lo cierto era que ya estaba muy cansada y no se me antojaba una cuarta taza de café.

Dejé todo sobre la mesa y subí a mi habitación. Mi hermano se había ido hacía medio año a estudiar una maestría a Alemania y cambié de cuarto ya que el de él tenía baño. Me lavé la cara y me apliqué una mascarilla hidratante.

Mientras esperaba los diez minutos que indicaban las instrucciones para quitármela, recordé el sueño que había tenido. Ken era compañero de clases, no hablábamos todos los días, pues yo sospechaba que él sabía que me gustaba, pero de vez en cuando me esperaba para caminar juntos a tomar el metro o ir por un café en las tardes lluviosas, mientras aguardábamos a que cesara. Él vivía a unas cinco calles de la casa, así que era casi forzoso hallarnos en el trayecto.

Bueno, el realidad no era forzoso pero como yo deseaba verlo diario, procuraba irme por las calles que sabía que él iba a tomar.

Suspiré, cansada, preguntándome cuánto más iba a aguantar. Yolei, mi mejor amiga, decía que yo también le gustaba pero que era tímido y por eso no se había atrevido a decírmelo, además que los hombres son muy ingenuos y no entienden de indirectas. Ken no me parecía ese tipo de chicos aunque no lo descartaba pues le gustaban los videojuegos y de vez en cuando lo veía integrándose a los partidos de fútbol que hacían después de clases.

Yo apostaba a la única idea que no podía fallarle a la realidad: yo no le gustaba. No era físicamente su tipo, o posiblemente el hecho de seguir viviendo con mi mamá, a los veinte años no era atractivo. Al ser algo fuera de mi control no me preocupaba aunque sí me generaba conflicto porque en verdad deseaba que se fijara en mí.

Ken tenía los ojos azules, aunque era un azul oscuro que a veces parecían marrones. Era alto, delgado, quizás muy delgado para mi gusto, de manos grandes y cabello negro. Tocaba la guitarra por pasatiempo, pero nunca lo había escuchado cantar. Aunque bromeaba con los otros chicos de la universidad, la mayor parte del tiempo se mantenía distante, con los audífonos puestos. Descubrí que le gustaba la mitología y las novelas épicas.

A veces me preguntaba por qué me gustaba. Intentaba ponerme en los zapatos de Yolei cuando me decía que no tenía nada de especial pero luego veía su sonrisa, recordaba la manera en que me veía al hablar y el mundo colapsaba gritándome que no existía hombre más hermoso que Ken Ichijouji.

Miré la hora, era la una con veinte, me dejé la mascarilla cinco minutos más de lo debido. Fui a enjugarme la cara y mientras me lavaba con jabón, teniendo los ojos cerrados, sentí una brisa helada recorrer el cuarto de baño. Mi corazón se aceleró pidiéndome que terminara rápido y fuera a esconderme antes de que me hallara.

Me tallé bruscamente, rasguñándome una mejilla y al cerrar el grifo y mirar por el espejo lo vi, atrás de mí, mirándome fijamente.

— ¡No, por favor! —pedí con desesperación, dejando que el llanto saliera dolorosamente.

La criatura medía cerca de tres metros, se paraba en dos patas y de cada dedo salía una garra en forma de gancho. Sus manos eran dos garfios puntiagudos, muy afilados. Tenía el cuerpo cubierto de un pelaje negro, similar al de los perros callejeros cuando tienen sarna. Y sus ojos. Sus ojos eran dos cuencos ovalados, de una oscuridad penetrante que se divisaban cuando éste abría la boca y dejaba ver las hileras de colmillos que se perdían en la campanilla.

Me quedé paralizada mirándolo, sin saber qué hacer. Si me movía, éste me seguiría, si gritaba, no tendría cómo explicarle a mi mamá lo que veía pues más de una vez, mientras cenábamos juntas, éste espectro se había aparecido sin que ella lo notara.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¡Déjame en paz! —volví a suplicar.

A cambio una fuerte ventisca salió de su boca, intentando atraerme a él. Me sujeté del lavamanos, llorando desesperada, pidiendo a gritos que se fuera. Pensé que estaba soñando pero el vaso que usaba para enjugarme los dientes se quebró con la presión ejercida y un vidrio me cortó el brazo. El dolor fue real así como mi situación.

El pánico se apoderó de mi consciencia. Mis sentidos salieron corriendo a una dirección lejos de mi cuerpo. La criatura, inmóvil, seguía succionando. Cerré los ojos, sintiendo que la fuerza me faltaba y sin aguantar, me dejé llevar.

* * *

**¡Hola, chicos! Durante todo el año me la pasé platicando de esta historia que deseaba compartir y por una u otra razón no me había dado la oportunidad. Háganme saber si les gusta en comentarios :)**


End file.
